1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electromechanical press apparatus and, more specifically, to a modular electromechanical press apparatus and a method therefor which provide at least two axes each having a flywheel that are driven by at least one electric motor in order to maximize the amount of power provided by the press while minimizing the size of the press.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general today, manufacturers are moving toward smaller, more compact machinery in order to reduce the size and cost of their manufacturing facilities. In the semiconductor industry, there has been a shift toward reducing the size of the various machines that perform such functions as wire bonding, plastic molding, post mold curing, dambar cutting, trimming, and forming. To further reduce the size of a semiconductor manufacturing facility, the trend has been to not only reduce the size of the production machinery but also to build machines in a modular manner that allows the machines to be quickly and easily coupled together in an in-line fashion.
Prior art press type machines used for trimming and forming semiconductor packages have not .been capable of providing sufficient power in a unit of sufficiently small size. In addition, prior art press units employing hydraulic presses are problematic for use in the clean room environment that is generally associated with the production of semiconductor packages. Therefore, there existed a need to provide a modular electromechanical type press used for trimming and forming semiconductor packages and their associated leadframe strips that provides maximum press power per unit volume of the machine.